


Dinner is Better with Someone Else

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia
Genre: Food, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: The Darker Lord enjoys a new dish his monsters serve him.





	Dinner is Better with Someone Else

The menacing figure hummed his empty tunes. His life has been at ease since he had become one with the Great Sage, although their constant bickering for control is tiring. 

He felt a wet sensation against his cheek, cold and crisp like the atmosphere his domain was in. The pop, a bubble like monster that has an eye that protrudes out of the bubble, whispered words about the feast that was waiting for him in the dining room. 

The Darker Lord went on his way to his scrumptious feast while he hummed his hollow tune. His non proportional hand pressed against the silver door that lead into a soft, light blue room with a mahogany table and chairs. 

A wine that was smooth as silk was served to him by one of the medusa like creatures that swarmed the tower. Fried cobra, goblin ham, mushroom sauté, devil’s cake, royal roast, and butter fly honey served on toast were some of the few delicacies that rested on the lonesome table. 

Before he could devour the large portion of food, a small critter pushed in a food cart. On the top of the cart a striped steel cloche food cover with a menacing eye that formed the handle on top. 

The tiny creature struggled to put the hidden dish in front of their Lord. Out of pity, the Lord set the dish in front of himself and let the monster excuse itself. 

He rubbed his hands together before he released the beast from their cage. The food reflected bright lights from it surface. It was clear and wet, but solid like jello. A container of syrup and powdered sugar was beside the odd dish. He prodded at the thing that sat in front of him.

With great courage, he picked up his spoon and scooped up the content. If anyone were to try the dish, they would exclaim how it was bland and tasted like water. However, to the Darker Lord’s dismay it had a taste of despair. 

It was such a far yet close feeling the Lord felt. A feeling he had hidden in malice and hatred. How he remember his youthful years of eating dinner with his beloved family. And how the taste of ash and water filled his mouth as he called out only to be answered with silence. 

This was a time before he let his self loathing consume his entire being and cause him to remove what made him human. A time that was washed away with years of meaningless rage.

His spoon fell from his hand, rivers falling from his cheeks. A cry no banshee could replicate was all that would fill the tower. A tune so agonizing, that the heroes who would decide his fate had to stop and mourn for the lose of the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic this week, woohoo! As you guys always know: if you see errors or have critics let me know!


End file.
